


Billy Watched

by apple_pi



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: LOTRPS - Freeform, M/M, Monaboyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy wants to watch. Dom wants to let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billy Watched

The first time Billy watched Dom masturbate, he stared at Dom's cock. He watched how Dom's fingers curled around its length, how he squeezed and pulled until his prick was rigid, thick and red and hard. Dom rubbed the soft thin skin of his foreskin around his glans, rolling it up and down almost hypnotically until he was too hard, until his breath huffed out in an almost silent gust. Billy watched as Dom began to work himself faster and harder, his fist tight around the shaft, slapping up and down furiously. Every once in a while Dom's hand slowed and his strokes changed, became long, massaging pulls again; sometimes his first two fingers pushed down to rub the loose skin of his balls; sometimes he squeezed them, rolled them tightly, before going back to working his cock. He began to leak pre-come, clear, sticky fluid that welled up in beads at the slit of his cock. His thumb swiped over the drum-taut head again and again, smearing the liquid, pulling it down so the sound of his fast-working hand became wetter, though still quiet.

Of course Billy glanced at the rest of Dom, too, as he watched. Billy liked how the muscles in Dom's forearms flexed, long sleek lines of hard flesh that appeared and disappeared as his hand and wrist moved. Billy liked the minute quiver in Dom's flat stomach, too, and the way his thighs trembled with tension and how his hips began to move in counterpoint to his hand after a while, as things grew more urgent and his breath lost its steady rhythm. Dom's feet – his long, narrow, beautiful feet – tensed and relaxed, too, in their own time, unrelated, it seemed, to the cadence of his hand or hips; his toes curled, tendons and anklebones popping out in sharp relief as first one foot, then the other, flexed: sometimes together, sometimes one at a time. Dom's nipples hardened and stayed hard, dark pink, darker than his cock; Dom ran his other hand over his belly and chest, stopping sometimes to toy with one nipple or the other. Dom's face was lovely: relaxed, intent, eyes closed and expression shifting from ease to concentration and back again, soft thick brows furrowing and then lifting again and again so that each time Billy glanced up at his face the cast of it was different. Toward the end his lips parted and he began to breathe through his mouth, short inaudible gasps that made it difficult to look away.

But Billy did look away, of course, because he wanted to see Dom come. He wanted, more specifically, to see Dom's _come_, to see him actually ejaculate. Billy'd never seen it properly, he'd said to Dom; it was always too dark, or his face was near Dom's face not his dick, or Dom was inside him, or he was behind Dom, fucking him from behind, so of course he couldn't see it. And he wanted to, Billy had whispered to Dom. _I want to see you come, see how it spurts and shoots out of you_. And he'd promised he wouldn't distract Dom, and he'd be ever-so-quiet, and please could he watch?

And Dom had wanted to take off his clothes right then and there.

But Billy had (reluctantly) stopped him. _In private, please, Dommie_, he'd said, and they'd left the restaurant rather quickly._ Only me_, Billy had said. _I'm the only one who gets to see_.

And now Billy got his wish. Dom's breath hitched and he grunted, low and soft, and came, his whole body trembling a little, squeezing his erection tightly as he climaxed. Billy made a soft sound and squeezed his own crotch hard at the sight of the thick white ejaculate – it spurted upward and then fell, sticky strands landing on the flat of Dom's pelvis, on his belly, and then the second surge came, slower but still thick, dribbling down Dom's knuckles, smearing across the head of his cock and then sliding lower. A third little spurt and Dom groaned softly and stopped squeezing in rhythm and just grasped his prick in his tight-curled fingers, shaking, breath coming quick and deep.

Billy crawled up Dom's body and over him, and Dom rolled onto his side without opening his eyes. But his mouth was already open, waiting, so when Billy pushed his prick gently between Dom's lips he was ready, he began moving his head immediately. Billy stopped him, held his head carefully and fucked his mouth with small hard strokes until he came, nearly silent except for the involuntary little _unh_ and his panting breaths.

~*~

The second time Billy watched Dom masturbate, he stared at his face. He watched how Dom's expression shifted minutely: intent, vague, soft, hard. Every so often Dom opened his eyes just a little and looked at Billy for a moment; each time Dom smiled, or smirked, or gave the tiniest quirk of his lips, and his face went pinker and pinker, eyes sinking shut again. Billy watched how Dom's lips parted, how he bit his lower lip, once, and how his tongue flicked out to trace the shape of his own mouth every once in a while. (Billy couldn't help it, he did the same, letting his tongue trace the shape of his own upper lip, imagining the contours of Dom's mouth in that instant; he stopped himself when he realised he was doing it, though, and paid closer attention to watching Dom.) Billy saw how Dom's neck arched slightly and then relaxed, how he pressed his head back into the pillow just enough to deepen the indent there. He watched as the fine hairs behind Dom's ears began to stick to his skin, as his fringe darkened with sweat.

_Billy_, Dom groaned, eyes firmly shut – he gasped and came, chin tilted toward the ceiling and mouth open, warm breath whooshing out as his face clenched and then softened despite several more fierce thrusts into his hand, despite how hard his shoulders were, how tight and erect his nipples were.

Billy wanted to come in Dom's mouth again but this time Dom stopped him. _No_, he said, _I want to see, this time_. So Billy sat back on his heels on the bed and closed his eyes, let his head fall back and fucked his own fist, hips jerking forward in stuttering thrusts as his hand moved feverishly up and down. His cock had never felt, perhaps, so thick, hard and heavy in his own hand; certainly he'd never felt so naked, so exposed, as he did with his eyes closed and body on display for Dom like this. No sooner did this thought drift into his head than he was coming, orgasm spinning through him, making him cry out helplessly as his thighs and calves went tight and full, as he lifted a little off his heels, his back arched slightly, spine long and tense. He opened his eyes as much as he could and watched as his come spurted over Dom's chest and belly. He looked up and met Dom's eyes – watchful, dark, hungry – and made a harsh, desperate sound as one more surge of desire and completion washed through and out him, shuddering as his come spattered, mixed with Dom's on Dom's smooth, tanned skin.

_That's good, innit?_ Dom regarded him with sleepy eyes, reclining there beside him, unconcerned by the mess all over his chest and belly.

Billy sank back, panting, and felt a droplet of sweat slide down the back of his neck. He nodded. It was good.

 

~_end_~ 


End file.
